villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Phobia - All Hallows' Eve
A special Phobia-centric story for Halloween, it is the second short story involving the Lord of Fear - the first being Phobia: - King of Terror : this story focuses on how Phobia and his many children prepare the world for the most Hallowed of Eves. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It was a dark and stormy night when an unusual figure emerged onto an abandoned street corner, resembling a skeletal rider atop a rotting horse - the figure moved down the street and looked to each building it passed by with empty eyes, the heavy rain and thunder having cleared the street of all but the most foolish of people. Stopping next to a small apartment building the rider looked up to see a cloud of purple mist exit one of the top windows, the sounds of screaming and a light turning on making the rider's previously emotionless face spread into a smile. The mist continued to float down before forming into another alien sight, an elephant-sized dinosaur that still had the intelligence of any man - if not more, looking to the rider and speaking clearly: <<..father.. you are walking the Earth so boldly?.. it must be getting near..>> <> Phobia states, staring out at his "child" with unblinking eyes as the rotting horse snorted and clipped the ground with its hooves. <> Nightmare notes, transforming into a little girl dressed in black with half of her face concealed under a ghoulish mask - her exposed skin as white as snow and her eyes as black as the depths of space. <> Phobia admits, coming down from his spectral mount - which crumbles into dust and blows away in the wind with a terrible shriek, Phobia does not even take notice of the spectacle as he stands closer to his "daughter". <> Nightmare remarks, watching as her "father" transformed into a tall skeleton dressed in a top-hat and an elaborate suit made from stitched up leather and decorative skulls, many of which continued to gnash their teeth as if alive. <> Phobia states, a snake slithering out from one of his empty eye sockets as he offers his hand to Nightmare, who accepts and the pair walk down the deserted street as the clouds above parted to show an eerie moon. The pair continued to walk until they came to a park in the midst of an otherwise urban setting - coming to a stop by a bench as an old homeless man runs past them babbling, his eyes wide with fear as he flees the park: Phobia affording another smile. <<..it would seem your brother is at work too, a good thing.. we wouldn't want him to miss the ceremony..>> Phobia says, heading further into the park. <<..you are going to perform the Masquerade tonight?..>> Nightmare asks, somewhat surprised. <> Phobia explains. Nightmare nods slightly as the pair make their way to a nearby bench, where a frightening creature sits grinning to itself - resembling a skeletal human with the head of a rat and large demonic wings - its entire body blue save for a pair of glowing red eyes. <> Phobia states as he looks over to the apparition, affording a friendly wave - the rat-creature hopping off the bench and scuttling over as it spoke in a raspy voice. <> Panic said. <> Phobia replied, gesturing for Panic to follow and sure enough two become three as the skeletal creature followed on all fours - chitttering madly. The Masquerade Phobia, Nightmare and Panic proceeded to walk out of the park and into the wilderness - as they did so shadows grew thicker and strange, nightmarish creatures began to follow them as the wind blew in the dead of night, Phobia looking to a nearby hill as a large wood stood between the trio and their destination, trees seeming to dance as their branches creaked in the breeze. As Phobia and his children moved into the wood terrifying minions of fear emerged from the ground, like blasphemous plants - the first to emerge where large demons with blue skin and ragged wings, carrying whips that crackled with ancient energy: unleashing a howl as they stretched as if awakening from a long sleep. Following these Fearmongers came equally large felines with wings and frightening hands that looked more like those found on dragons than those of a feline - goblin-like ears and a twisted grin appearing on their sickly green faces, fur stinking and a mix of brown and green, much like their skin. Bursting from the ground like chittering bats after the Bugaboos came a collection of Fear Imps, cackling with delight as they flew up high and followed the growing procession heading from the hill. Multi-limbed humanoids equipped with numerous swords and axes danced along as the legions of fear began to spread - forming a line as they chattered amongst themselves in excitement. Banshees and Vampires flew across the sky, following the Fear Imps - alongside Parasites, the elder "cousins" of Vampires: some Parasites carried living Scarecrows that cackled as they flew across the sky, eyes burning brightly with green flame. A chariot made from a giant coffin and decorated with skulls soon manifested from a dark portal, surrounded by Dullahan guardsmen - the headless horsemen whipping the air as the chariot moved along by itself : a swarm of Satyr and Redcaps followed behind the chariot and marked it as an agent of Misery, joining the festivities. Indeed the arrival of rotting Zombies, ravenous Ghouls and disgusting Plague-Lords marked the inclusion of Blight to the Maquerade and soon other horrors devoted to all seven Dark Ones flooded the scene as the line became bigger and bigger, snaking its way up the hill. Category:Short Stories Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Category:Dark Category:Queen-Misery